Some Things Never Change
by Tayliexx
Summary: Kairi recollects the moments she shares with her friends in the days after they return to the Island. Post KH2. Oneshot. SoKai if you squint.


Rust coloured dust falls softly around shiny black school shoes as Kairi makes her way home from Destiny High. It's a late autumn afternoon where soft winds cause a cascade of red orange leaves to swim through the air. The same soft wind weaves itself through auburn strands which are gently tucked back into place. Kairi's gaze drifts from her feet, towards the horizon where the sun meets the water's edge.  
'Today was my first day back as a semi-normal teenager.' She thinks.  
It had been one week since the boys had returned to the island. As you would expect there was quite the commotion across their small world when the best friends who had disappeared over two years ago suddenly returned.

Kairi would never forget the day her two shining stars fell from the sky and splashed back into her world.  
...

"We're... We're back!" Sora exclaims as his sheepish smile widens.  
"You're home." She replies with her own warm smile as she outstretches her hand to help her soaking best friend up out of the ocean's edge.  
Sora raises his arm, thlassa shell charm in hand as he stands.  
"C'mon Riku, King Mickey! We have so much to see! I wonder whats changed!" Donald and goofy shake their heads at Sora's excitement as they watch him jump up and fist pump the air.  
Kairi giggles softly beside him as she also waits for their silver haired friend to reach the water's edge. As he draws closer one (very intentional) swift kick skims the breaking waves sending a slight splash in Sora and Kairi's direction.  
"There, Haha. Now we're all wet!" Riku jokes as Kairi's pink dress is lightly spotted with droplets. She responds with playfully poking her tongue before she reaches forward and pulls her friends into a group hug.  
"We're all together again" she breathes.

The King, Donald and Goofy share a smile as they witness the trio who have finally made their way home together.

Smiling to herself, Kairi adjusts her bag over her shoulder.

'Boy, what a week we've have had.'

…

Once they had reached the mainland, mid laugh, Sora suddenly stops. Shock, and sadness are etched boldly across his face. The groups laughter fades simultaneously.  
Mickey and Riku share a knowing look.  
"Whats the'r matter' Sora!?" Donald pipes as he follows the young man's gaze down one of the many streets of Destiny Islands.  
Kairi steps closer towards Sora, noticing his clenched fists and watery brimmed eyes she places a hand lightly atop his.  
"Mom.." Sora drops his head as soon as he breathes the word.  
Large round eyes soften, and even larger round ears droop, "I've been to see her. She looks alot like you." Mickey's voice is soft as he looks at the two young men in front of him.  
"While Kairi and I were waiting, she took me to meet your families.. To explain, and apologise for the time with the two of you which had been stolen, and for putting you in harm's way." Mickey's gaze falls on Kairi, who returns his look with one of her famous warm smiles. Mickey returns to the glassy eyed teen, "Go on.. She's been waiting.".  
Without a second thought Sora's large shoes propel him towards his home, and more importantly-his mother.

As the group watches Sora run, Riku slips away. Hands in his pockets, he quietly strides towards his own house.

The King, Kairi, Donald and Goofy watch as the recently reunited group splits once more. "It'll take time for him to remember how to let others help him. He's spent so much time on his own in the darkness, that he'll haveta re-learn what friendship feels like, without gettin' overwhelmed that is." Explains Mickey. The remaining red head of the group only nods.

The next morning the group avoids the mainland. They wait for the bustle of school children, high schoolers, and adults off to work before heading to the play island. The news of Sora and Riku's return will soon be spread across the town.  
Sora's shoes sink slightly in the ashen sand as he makes his way towards the boat dock where all his friends are waiting for him to join them.  
The small dinghies look even smaller next to the gummi ship where Mickey, Donald and Goofy stand, taking turns to hug and farewell both Riku and Kairi.

"What?! You're leaving already?!" Cries Sora as his hands fall to his side.  
"We'll see each other again!" Mickey chirps, " but for now It's my turn to go see my family, Minnie will be waitin' for me"  
"And Daisy will be waitin' for me!" Exclaims Donald.  
Sora rushes to his travelling companions and falls to his knees as he scoops his friends up into a big 'Sora' hug.

"Haha awwww" Mickey sighs, from Sora's arms "our words are connected, you can visit the castle anytime you like! Actually, I think we will throw a celebration!"

"That sounds great! We can all be together again!" Kairi exclaims, a part of her nobodies personality showing through.

Sora releases his friends from his grasp and watches his friends walk up and into the ship one by one.

Goofy being the last one to ascend into the gummi ship turns to the island trio a giant smile on his face, "Ya'll three will be able to meet Maxie!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi give each other quizzical looks..

"Whats a Maxie..?" Sora questions.

Goofy smiles and holds his hands to his heart.

"Max, well he's my son. He's ther' light I've been fight'n for."

Shock is evident across Riku and Sora's faces as Goofy continues his way into the gummi ship before he waves a great big Goofy wave as he presses a button on the ship which seals the entrance door.

Leaning back still sitting from his group hug with his friends, Sora pulls one knee up and raises his arm to shield his face from the strong gusts of air as he watches the gummi ship take off.  
"Jeez that was some 'High Wind.." Grins Sora. Riku only rolls his eyes and chuckles as he jumps from the dock to his freshly untied boat as he waits for his two best friends to untie their boats and join him.  
"Trust you Sora" Riku teases.

"How did things go with your mom last night Sora?" Inquiries Kairi as she fumbles with the rope of her still docked dingy.  
Sora's hand scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Well... There were lots of tears.. And she wouldn't stop hugging me all night. She's taking the day off work to figure out what I need to catch up on now I'm back. She's not pushing me into anything straight away though. I think she knows I need a break!" Laughs Sora.  
"A break sounds nice" nods Kairi.  
Sora stands and makes his way towards his and Kairi's dinghies, which as always, are beside one another's.

"What's the plan for today guys?" Inquires Riku from his small boat as Sora helps Kairi with the mess of a knot that her rope has become.  
Sora taps his chin.  
"Hmmm.. We could always build a raft and go see if there are any other worlds out there!" He jokes buoyantly.  
The trio laugh as Sora and Kairi clamber into their respective boats and reach for their oars.

"You two should tell me all about your adventures!" Beams Kairi.  
Sora equally shares her excitement, "Yeah! That sounds good!".

The eldest of the trio shakes his head and chuckles. His 'adventure' was not a bright one. His friends knew this. But it was okay. Because he knows that they know that he did it for them. His best friends.  
"Yeah okay" smirks Riku, "but first things first. -Sora? Wanna race to the island?"  
Sora's face lights up with sheer excitement and determination which amuses Riku. His best friend is still the same.  
"Okay! Kairi- count us down!" Says the silver haired teen.

Paddle in each hand, she watches as the stoic, and the goofball share equally familiar looks of determination as they also prepare their race stances.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!"

Some Things Never Change.


End file.
